Red roses that are actually Sunflowers
by Hacker in RLife
Summary: Fine, the normal student of the school is the twin of Rein, the popular girl of the school. This two is completely the opposite of the other, for example. When Rein is the one who attracts, then Fine is the one who gets attracted. And the one Fine gets attracted to is no other than, the absolute bad boy King, Shade Eclipse.
1. Prolouge

**- I have been at MysteriousGirl's house because we decided to have a drawing hang-out, when I was drawing Fine, I noticed something... and that gave us two an idea. -**

**: RL does not own FBNFH :**

* * *

Rein was running around the mall, purchasing every outfit she buys. Everyone watched in amusement as they watched her fighting with a girl for a small bracelet, except for her twin, that is. The twin watched Rein with an annoyed look, it happened again. Whenever Rein wanted to go shopping, she will likely to end up having a cat fight with some of the other costumers of the shop.

The twin switched on the Ipod Rein gave on the twin's birthday gift exchange. Rein's twin ignored her screams and the song of 'I kissed a girl' was the only thing the twin heard.

"Fine! Can you carry this bags for me?" Rein asked her twin, said twin sighed and agreed. The only thing that the twin wanted was for Rein to complain, that would be embarrassing.

"Sure, whatever" the twin lifted the bags and the two went to the next shop. It's name was 'Jewelria Kingdom', Rein's twin knows this store. It belonged to Rein's crush, Bright Jewelria.

"Fine, Rein. Good to see you two" Bright greeted as he gave Fine and Rein a hug. Rein hugged harder and Fine patted his back "So anything that you two would like to buy?"

Rein answered by grabbing Bright's wrist and dragging him to the top section. Fine was left behind, but that didn't matter to her. For the rest of the day, Fine ended up with several bags while Rein was holding one small bag. Fine wanted to throw the whole load at Rein, but Camelot was watching them and Fine didn't want to get in trouble.

"Fine, did you like our shopping?" Rein asked as she turned around to look at her twin.

"I don't want to go shopping with you again" Fine replied as **he **removed the red hair from **his **eyes.

* * *

**- Short, isn't it? Of course it is, this is just the ****prologue -**


	2. Fine Dawn, by the way

**- And we are back with Chapter 2! Right, right~ I have posted my other story's chapter 8 and later ot tomorrow my other story's chapter 2 -**

**: RL does not own FBNFH :**

* * *

Fine grabbed his grey shirt and headphones, he quietly put his glasses (For reading in the library) in his bag. He wrapped the headphones around his neck and made sure that it's not going to fall off. Once made sure, Fine went downstairs and was not surprise at all to find Rein not their.

Rein was probably upstairs in her room, putting make-up and other things. Why do girls wear make-up all the time, it wasn't going to make them pretty either way. If Fine was a girl, he, instead will be still playing soccer and still be eating cakes like the original Fine.

Fine threw his bag on the couch and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Their Mother and Father were busy parents, they have to work at a different country to make a living. Fine, being the boy even he's the youngest, decided that he will be the one responsible. Meaning, he'll be the one cooking, cleaning, buying, and paying. Rein... still the spoiled bra of the family, but Fine still love her.

"Fine, good morning. Sorry I overslept" Rein excused. Fine rolled his eyes, the same excuse every time. He was used to it, it became a daily routine for him. He used to believe it, but when he passed by Rein's open door, he decided to peek. And that's when he discovered Rein putting eyeliner.

"Here, breakfast. Eat fast or we'll be late" Fine ordered, he already finished his meal as Rein was just going to start eating.

"Seriously Fine, did you just dump your food out the window or on the floor?"

"I already ate it"

"That fast!?"

"It's a talent, now eat"

After eating, Fine washed the dishes. He locked the door of the house, and went to school with Rein. Rein was suppose to ride the bus with Fine, but her rich and snobby friends came by and offered Rein a ride to school. Rein didn't need to be asked twice, she was already in the car and left Fine all alone. When the bus arrived, Fine climbed aboard. He looked around to find a seat, he found one and it was besides a guy with Violet hair.

Fine paid no attention to the Mysterious atmosphere of his, he plopped down besides him. Everyone in the bus stopped at whatever they were doing and at the same time looked at Fine.

"What?" Fine asked, one of the girls pointed to the guy besides him.

"Are you friends with him?" the girl whispered, Fine shook his head and the girl suddenly look surprised.

"Then why are you sitting with him?"

"This is the only sit left, and I am not going to stand for fifteen minutes to school"

The girl shut up, and Fine smiled at satisfaction. He was going to grab his headphones when the guy besides him spoke.

"What are you doing?" the guy asked, Fine glanced at him.

"Going to block the noise with my headphones, why?" Fine answered and asked back, the guy narrowed his eyes.

"No, what are you doing besides me?"

"Dude, this is a free country. I can sit wherever I want"

"But at this situation, no. Leave and find another seat"

"No way, I am already tired. Just wait for another... five minutes and I will gladly leave your side, okay?"

The guy didn't responded, Fine took this as a yes and proceed to cover his ears with the headphones. After five minuted like Fine said, they reached school. The bus was empty as the door opened, Fine stood up to go as well but noticed the guy he was sitting with fell asleep by the window.

Fine grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him like a pair of maracas "Wake up, we're here"

The guy opened his eyes slowly, and Fine took note of his deep purple eyes. The guy rubbed his eyes with his left hand and glared at Fine "Let go of me"

"Sheesh, fine. You know, if I haven't woken you up, you would be at god's where"

The guy bumped into Fine purposely and left Fine standing there, and that's where Fine noticed an I.D. Fine picked it up and read the name '_Shade __Eclipse' _"That must be that guy's name" '_Class A-1' _"That guy must be a total genius to get in that class.

"Hey kid, are you going to stand there or am I going to close the door now?" the driver asked. Fine remembered that he was still on the bus and apologized. He jumped off and the bus was gone.

"I'll visit him later, I got classes" Fine told himself, he pocketed the I.D. and entered the school at the same time with the bell ringing.

When Fine entered the room, he quickly dodge the flying sharpened-pencil that was gonna pierce his forehead. He smirked at the annoyed teacher because the pencil missed him.

"Mr. Dawn, I believe that you will be having detention with me later" the teacher said, Fine passed by him.

"Sir, I believe I came in right in time" Fine countered back, the teacher looked at his watch and Fine was right, it was exactly 8:30 like Fine said.

The teacher cursed under his breathe and started the class, English, Fine's second best subject. Fine didn't pay any attention to the blabbering nonsense the teacher is teaching, Fine looked outside the window and saw familiar face "_Shade..._"

"Fine, please read the second paragraph for us" the teacher ordered. Fine, without looking at his book, recited.

"_She was once a small ugly swan, living in a family full of beautiful swans. She thought she didn't belong but she stayed anyway, to protect the her little sister. Once the little one grew up, the small ugly swan left to find herself" _

"You may... take your seat" said the teacher. Fine felt proud of himself, making the teacher angrier.

English went well, if you ignore the menacing stares that you get from your teacher/the-guy-that-want-to-kill-you. The bell rang and the students left the room. Fine's headphones were really useful, it can block any types of noises, especially the noises that are coming from the rich kids' boasting about their money. Rein was also there, but she did not speak a word, she just laugh along with them.

Suddenly, someone pulled his headphones. He looked at the person and he was met with a soccer ball hitting his face. Fine touched his nose, he was having a nosebleed. He glared at Soya, one of his teammates in the soccer club. Soya made a peace sign and lifted the ball from the floor.

"You really have to hit me with a soccer ball" Fine said, Soya laughed and settled an arm around Fine.

"Coach said that we will be fighting with the second years later, so I wanted for you to get ready"

"By breaking my nose? Yeah, it's great, thanks"

Fine removed the arm that was on in his shoulders and left Soya by herself in the middle of the hallway. Fine was almost at the limit of hitting her, but beating her up in a public place? Fine still love his life, he's not ready yet to meet death.

Fine decided to spend his time behind the school, that's where he always go when there's nothing to do in school. He went to the nearest open window and jumped, the students that noticed him was shock and looked outside the window to check on him. Fine was already at the back so there's no point on finding him.

He didn't expect that someone was going to be there, and especially that someone was "Shade... what are you doing here?"

Shade opened his right eye, and stared at Fine. He shrugged and minded his own business, Fine didn't like his attitude but knowing that if he start a fight with Shade, the attitude would only worsen. Taking in deep breathes, Fine sat at his right with a little bit of distance in the middle.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Shade impatiently asked, Fine remembered his I.D. and gave it to him.

"When you left the bus earlier, I saw it in your seat. I think you dropped it or something" Fine answered as Shade grabbed his I.D., his fingers brushing against Fine a little. Fine felt his heart skip a beat, but pushed it aside.

"ank... ou"

"What?"

"hank.. yo"

"What? I can't hear you"

"Thank you goddammit!"

Fine smiled and placed a hand on Shade's head, he ruffled it and grabbed his paper bag. The paper bag contains different kind of colored cupcakes, Fine gave Shade the purple while Fine ate the red one.

"Why are you giving me a cupcake?" Shade asked as he eyed the cupcake in his hands. The icing was put on perfectly, the designs were also deliciously-looking.

"That's your reward for saying Thank You, it's hard to find a guy with an arrogant attitude like you have you know"

"Wow, I'll be taking that as an insult"

The two ate in silent, the two of them didn't say a word to the other. Fine found this peaceful and Shade found this relaxing, Fine was going to say something to Shade when he noticed that he was asleep and leaning on the tree bark. Fine chuckled and grab Shade's head and pulled it to his shoulder.

"I'm Fine Dawn, by the way" Fine whispered even though that he thought Shade was just sleeping. Fine fell asleep with his head on Shade's hair and his hands intertwined with his. No one knows but, Shade was actually fake sleeping the whole time.

* * *

**- Finish with Chapter 2~ Gyu, chupa! -**

**: What was that language you just use right now? : **


	3. The Tomatoes are changing color

**- Chapter 3 in the house! Great news, Virus finally got someone to be with! The one's name is.. -**

**: RLdoesnotownFBNFH! *Covers Hacker's mouth* : **

* * *

Rein waved at her friends. Today, they talked about dresses and make-ups, and what's a girl conversation without boys as the subjects? Rein talked about Bright, Altezza talked about Auler, and Mirlo talked about the guy in the Art room.

Rein walked to her next class, History. She and Fine share this class together, so it would be no problem for Rein to pass the surprise quiz that their teacher told them about it yesterday. It was not Rein's fault for her to not study, she was on the phone with a friend of her's talking about the new top that was created by a famous designer.

Fine's actually have decent grades for History, if Fine could just stop being lazy and start to take studying correctly. He could even be the Valedictorian after their High School year ends, Rein is such a lucky gal to have a brother like Fine.

Speaking of Fine, Rein could still not get over the name. When Rein asked about Fine's name on why it was girly, their mother told Rein that it was because they thought Fine was a girl before he was born. They already registered the name so it was no turning back.

Rein jumped happily as she stopped by her class, she slid open the door and was greeted by everyone in the room. She greeted back in return and went to her seat, Fine was her seatmate so she looked at her side when she noticed that Fine wasn't there.

"Where's Fine?" Rein asked the Flame Dancer, Lione.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since lunch. Someone said that he suddenly jumped out of the window from the second floor" Lione said as she took her seat next to her brother, Tio. "After that, he never came back"

"It's not like Fine to do that without a reason, or maybe he is like that. He wouldn't skip school, I know my brother more than anyone in the house"

"That's because you two **are** the only one in the house"

Rein scratched her head and laughed halfheartedly, she sighed after and let her head fall to her desk. Okay, now she was going to fail. One hundred percent.

**Meanwhile with Fine and Shade... **

Fine fluttered his eyes open, he can feel the cold wind yet he feels so warm. He felt a steady breathing and finally remembered that he fell asleep with Shade, he looked at Shade's face. He was sleeping peacefully, his face was forming a calm expression. He looked so cute, not that Fine is going to admit that... wait, did he call Shade cute? Maybe it's because of his headache, he did sleep outside in a cold windy day.

Fine was about to stand up but something pulled him down, he looked at his right hand and found it with Shade's at the top of hit. Fine tried to struggle, causing the grip to tighten more than it should. Fine pouted and sat back with Shade, and today was their surprise quiz in History.

While Fine was crying on the inside because their teacher in History was a scary one, he didn't notice Shade cuddling next to him in satisfaction. He smiled and leaned more on Fine, letting both of their shoulders to touch. Fine blushed at the sudden contact. He turned to Shade, who he still thought was still sleeping, and kissed his hair.

Shade, who was _still _asleep, blushed redder than Fine. He lowered his head until he was facing down so Fine doesn't know that he was blushing. Fine smiled softly to himself, put on his headphones and went to find some tunes on his ipod. As he selected the right song for the moment, he hummed it first then he sang along.

Few hours later, the bell rang. This time, Fine and Shade woke up together. Shade looked at his watch '_4:00', _he looked at Fine and the two locked eyes.

"Um..." Fine muttered something as Shade looked at him at confusion. Fine simply pointed at their hands that was holding on to each other. Shade retreated his hand even if he misses the warmth, he silently thanked Fine and ran away.

Fine opened, closed his hand. The feeling of Shade's was still their, like it was still holding him. Fine slapped both of his cheeks, trying to get rid of the blood that was rushing to his cheeks. He was hot, so hot. He felt like he was on fire, his heart was beating. Maybe it wasn't really a good idea to sleep outside.

Fine left the place, and saw there were still students leaving. Rein was there, talking to Bright. Fine made sure that his face was not burning anymore before approaching the two "Yo"

Rein looked at Fine with a horrid face "Yo? Yo!? Is that what you got to say, Fine! I have been waiting for you back in the classroom, but you never came! You do know that I failed at history and embarrass myself in front of my classmates!"

"So let me get this straight, you waited for me because if I did, you'll pass and you can tell your friends on how amazing you are at every subject when it was actually me that answered all of your questions!?"

Fine was surprised to find himself screaming the words outside his mouth, when he did, he was gonna cover his mouth with his hand when he decided that he will not. Rein was about to slap Fine in the cheeks but Bright was besides her, she dropped her hand and spat on Fine before going away.

Fine rubbed the spit from his cheeks with his towel, he reminded himself that they were still soccer practice. He sighed and rubbed his palm against his forehead, this was not going to be his day. Fine was now wishing that he could just go back in time with Shade, that's the time he want to go back.

He arrived at the soccer field, Soya and the others were warming up. Soya noticed Fine and waved a hand "Fine! Nice timing~ The second years are just about to arrive, change your uniform. We're going to beat this second year suckers!"

Fine nodded and went to the changing room. He removed his uniform and changed his into the grey shirt he brought from home, he dropped his pants and changed into his gym shorts. He was comfortable in them than the soccer shorts. He entered the field and was shock when he found out his opponents. No, not them all. But there was one person that Fine was surprised of.

"Sha-Shade!?" Fine's mouth hang wide. Shade sheepishly smiled at him while he tried to fight off the blush that was threatening to come to his cheeks. "You-you, you play soccer?"

"Yeah, I joined last week ago" Shade said, he looked at his feet to avoid looking at Fine.

Fine snapped out of his shocked state and grinned "Then last man standing wins, I'm guessing that this will be a long game"

"...Yeah"

**At the last minute of the game...  
**

Everyone was on the bench resting. As the game started, the tempo was balanced. In midway, the atmosphere tensed and thicken a little. And now, it was really a last man standing. Fine have the ball and Shade was guarding him, the two of them was almost out of breathe.

"This is the stage that will determine the winner. Are you ready!" shouted Fine. Shade gave him a thumbs up and Fine positioned himself.

Fine charged as dribbled the ball, he was now face-to-face with Shade. Fine moved to the left and Shade followed, he thrust back and passed by Shade. The goalkeeper held her guard, and with Fine kicking... Fine's team won. Soya jumped from the bench and ran up to Fine.

"We did it!" Soya yelled, she jumped up and down and attacked her other teammates.

"Awesome!" Fine pumped his fist up in the air.

"Congra-" Shade was cut off by Fine wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him up. Shade blushed and grabbed Fine's shoulder for support. Fine spun around with Shade still in his arms.

"Shade, we won!" Fine didn't care, he was happy as hell! He nuzzled his face into Shade's stomach, feeling the warmth that he lost earlier.

Soya was watching the PDA scene in front of her, inside, she was fangirling like crazy. The others sweat drop at the seen but laughed as Shade got redder when Fine kissed his tummy.

* * *

**- To much Fluff will kill me *Dies* -**

**: *Puts roses at Hacker's tombstones* Rest in Piece :**


	4. It's going to burst

**- Oh my god! I'm alive, I'm so happy. By the way, this is Error! Virus special s- -**

**: *Hits Hacker with a Watermelon* Friend! *Blushes* :**

**/ What do I kinda feel offended by that? Anyhow, Hacker does not own FBNFH / **

* * *

When Fine got home that they, the first thing he noticed was his Mother and Father were home. Now that was strange, the two of them weren't suppose to be home by next month. Fine guessed that Rein called them, telling them that their _Princess _was being bullied by the _Traitor _or something related to those.

"Fine, living room. NOW!" their Father, Truth, yelled. Fine winced and followed his order, a mad Truth was never a good news. Fine sat in the middle of the coach while Truth and Elsa sat in front of him.

"You do know why we're here" Elsa said, Fine nodded while he was thinking of ripping Rein, limb to limb.

"I know, Princess called you right. And it happened that I didn't came to History class because something happened" Fine answered, he let his head fall and cross his arms.

"There are more, Rein told us that you actually skipped school. She also confessed that you have been copying her notes and you threaten to cut her hair if she told us" Truth added "What has gotten into you!? Skipping school and threatening your sister?"

"First of all, _Father_, I didn't skip school. I happened to meet one of the members of our opponent of the soccer club. Something happened so I didn't have time to go back to class. Second, Rein is the one who keeps copying _my _notes, but I am sure you wouldn't believe me. Because, Rein, is the princess who you spoiled too much"

After explaining, no wait... shouting. Fine ran up to his room, locked the door, and plopped down on his bed. It's over, so over. He is done with Rein, yes he still love her, she is his sister after all. But deep down inside, his heart keeps telling him to give up the love that he is giving her and find someone else to give.

"Why is my heart, aching?" Fine whispered to himself, he placed his hand over the left side of his body. He can feel the heartbeat of his heart, it was fast.

Fine removed the headphones from his neck and placed it on the top of his dresser, he switched off the lights and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning... **

Something was on, Fine woke up too early. It was around 6:03 am, this was a new record for Fine to wake up. Fine took this as a good sign, this means he can cook and eat all alone and he can go to school without Rein. Fine happily but swiftly went to the bathroom and took a quick bath. He ran downstairs to cook and was happy that no one was there.

Fine decided to cook a simple eggs and bacon and a glass of juice. He ate it quickly, grabbed his bag and went on his way to school. No bus was going to come until 8:30, but it was okay. Walking to school will only take thrirty minutes, riding the bus will take fifteen minutes.

"Why does my surrounding look more refreshing that it should?" Fine asked himself. The trees were shining more, Fine could smell the aroma of the environment that was wet from the rain overnight. He never felt this relaxed before.

"Fine!"

Fine looked around to find Shade waving at him at a nearest house, Fine ran up to him. Fine gazed at Shade's house, it was big. Bigger than their house, it could almost be like a mansion. Fine looked at Shade's car, it's color was black.

"How did you know it was me?" Fine asked as he placed his hand on the car, it was smooth.

"See anyone with red hair around us?" Shade playfully asked, Fine chuckled.

"You're up early today"

"You too, actually, this is the first time I woke up early"

"This is my first time too, who knows, maybe fate is the one putting us together"

Shade looked at him while blushing, Fine looked away. Why did he said that all of the sudden, now Shade might think of him as weird! Fine almost jumped when Shade grabbed his hand, Fine glanced at Shade and saw him smiling. He looked so cute, Fine was resisting the urge to jump on Shade and just... kiss him right there!

Fine blushed redder, kiss!? Fine tighten their hands together and raised them up, and he did the unexpected. He kissed Shade's hand and gave him a handsome smile.

"This is dangerous... I'm getting more and more attached to you" Fine whispered to Shade's ear. Shade shivered, he could feel his legs wobbling. Shade buried his head into Fine's chest, before backing away a little.

"Shade, is that a friend of your's!" Shade's younger sister, Milky, said. She ran up to Fine, she looked at him head to toe before giving Shade a thumbs up "I approve of him"

"Milky" Shade was embarrass, Milky was an overprotective sister. She always judge every friend he brings. When it's thumbs down, bad influence. Thumbs up, he don't know. It was the first she ever gave one of his... friends a thumbs up.

"Are you Shade's siblings?" Fine asked, Milky nodded "I'm Fine, a friend of Shade's. First meeting, not so good. Second, great"

"Great, huh" Milky smirked at Shade's direction "We better get to school, it's 6:30. Shade, give Fine a ride also"

"When did you became my mother, I will never know" Shade said to himself, he looked at Fine "So... uh, do you want a ride to school?"

"Yeah, I would love to"

Shade's heart jumped when Fine said the L word, he felt so happy. Fine and Milky climbed on the passengers seat and Shade turned on the engine.

The ride to school was noisy, Fine and Milky talked about non-stop about cakes and sweets. Shade was sure that he was going to hit a post if it wasn't for Fine sneaking glances at him. They arrived at school in four minutes, there were few students there.

Fine and Milky exited the car and Shade drove away to park it. Shade caught up to them, and the three of them went inside the school. The three of them took their time chatting, not noticing the time. It was around 8:15 when Milky checked on the time.

"Shade, it's time to go to class. Say good-bye to Fine, we're going" Milky tugged on Shade's sleeve. Milky could see the disappointed look Shade gave her, this made her grin.

"Seems like it's goodbye" Shade said, Fine smiled at the cuteness and kissed Shade's forehead. "Wha-!?"

"Not goodbye silly, the three of us can eat together at the canteen" Fine said, he kissed Shade's forehead again before leaving a dumbstruck Shade and a fangirling Milky.

Milky proceed to drag Shade to their classroom, Milky decided to tease Shade since she was bored "Shade, when will you and Fine be boyfriends?"

"Milky! We are just friends, nothing more" Shade stated

"Then what's with the kiss on the forehead?"

"Friendly gesture"

"The blush I saw when he kissed your hand?"

"It was hot"

"The nervous feeling when you offered Fine a ride to school?"

"It was my first time to ask a friend"

"When you did have friends back then, you didn't hesitate to ask them"

"..."

"_If I am going to make Shade and Fine realize each others feelings, I need to find a partner"_

* * *

**- Finish! At last, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'm running out of ideas -**

**/ *Busy kissing the lights out of Virus* / **

**- Excuse me, I have something to film - **


End file.
